


Worry Later

by Drag0nWr1tes



Series: Requested Fics [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Slade, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Little fluff at the end, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Oliver, Omega Oliver Queen, On the Island - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Prompt: Oliver/Slade, abo, hurt/comfort, smutty goodness, maybe some fluff? maybe au some of season 6 content? (the 2part thing with Oliver helping Slade) maybe some fun in the hotel room or in Oliver's home? Or even just island fun or a fixit thingy for season 2 when Slade comes to Starling City.I haven't gotten a chance to watch season 6 so I went with the second part. Hope you like it!





	Worry Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demonkatgurl17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkatgurl17/gifts).



For the longest time, Oliver hated being an omega. This came from the fact that his father had made him feel ashamed of who he was and what he was born as. Something he’d had no control over he’d been forced to hide and be ashamed of.

Meeting Slade turned out to be a blessing. The alpha was gruff and rude but he treated Oliver like a normal human being and helped him as he came down off his suppressants. He taught Oliver some of the natural plants that would help to hide his scent, which kept them both safe. Slade also never touched Oliver without his permission.

It was because of that, Oliver had fallen for the alpha. Slade had held back for awhile, had wanted to let Oliver have a life beyond this island when they got off, but then there had been an attack and Oliver had almost died. Slade had claimed him not long after that. Oliver had been extremely happy with that turn of events.

Slick dripped down between his legs and his entire body felt like it was on fire. He wasn’t fully in heat just yet, but he would be soon. Oliver needed Slade, he needed his mate to help him. He didn’t know when he would be coming back, the alpha had gone off hunting only an hour ago.

Oliver would just have to hold on until he came back.

* * * * *

By the time Slade made it back to the plane, Oliver was in full blown heat. The scent of heat and distressed omega filled the air.

Slade dropped the rabbits and birds he’d caught and bolted into the plane. Oliver was naked curled up on their makeshift bed. “Kid.”

Oliver’s head popped up and his eyes widened when saw Slade there. “Alpha,” he moaned. He rolled over on to his front and up to his knees so his ass was presented. “Please, please, please, it hurts.”

Slade didn’t need to be told twice as he quickly removed his clothing and climbed onto the thin mattress behind his mate. “Breath, Kid. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

Oliver whined and dropped his head to expose his neck to the alpha. Because his father had forced him onto suppressants at a young age, this was the first heat that Oliver experienced since he’d presented. “Need you, Alpha, please.”

Slade ran his hand along Oliver’s belly as he molded himself to his mate’s back. “Shh, you have me.”

With how desperate Oliver was, Slade didn’t waste any time pushing his cock into the omega’s slick hole. Oliver’s arms gave out but before he could hit the mattress, Slade wrapped an arm around Oliver’s torso and held him snugly to his chest, his other arm braced against the mattress.

Oliver whined and turned his head to try and kiss Slade but he couldn’t reach. “S-Slade…”

“Shh.” Slade ducked his head enough that he could kiss Oliver. Once his mate had started to calm down he started gently thrusting his hips. The feeling of his mate surrounding him nearly had Slade slipping completely into his instincts but he couldn’t do that. Not yet at least. Oliver needed him to be level-headed right now. The omega’s skin was hot to the touch and he was sweating like there was no tomorrow.

“Ha-harder, please, Alpha,” Oliver whimpered. He tried moving his hips back as he tried to get Slade to move faster and harder.

Seeing that Oliver wasn’t going to calm down with gentle coaxing, Slade pressed his teeth to the back of the omega’s neck and growled. It wasn’t an angry one, it was only meant to stop Oliver from struggling so much so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

The reaction was instantaneous as Oliver’s body went slack in Slade’s arms and he dropped his head forward as he whimpered.

“I have you,” Slade said as he kissed the back of Oliver’s neck.

“Hurts,” he whimpered.

“I know, I’ll make it better.”

Oliver pressed his face into the blankets below him and let out small hitching sobs.

Slade fitted his teeth to the mating bite he’d given the younger man not too long ago. The firm press of his canines against Oliver’s skin released a calming chemical into him that had his heat slowing down just a bit. It wasn’t much, but it was enough that Oliver was able to turn his sobs into quiet whimpering.

Once Oliver had calmed down, Slade started thrusting his hips again, never removing his teeth from his omega’s neck.

The slow fucking had Slade’s climax start in the pit of his stomach but he held it off. Oliver needed to cum first if he was going to take the edge off his heat. Slade reached down and gripped Oliver’s small omega cock and stroked his hand up and down the shaft.

Oliver let out a hoarse cry as he suddenly came in Slade’s hand. His body slumping against the mattress as he panted against the sheets.

Slade gave another thrust of his hips and came inside of his mate, his knot popping into place to keep his cum inside his mate. Before he collapsed, Slade turned them onto their sides so that Oliver wouldn’t be crushed.

“Better?” Slade asked. He ran his fingers over Oliver’s belly and kissed his temple.

Oliver nodded. “Y-yeah.” He moved his hands so that he was holding on to Slade’s arms. “Why’d it hurt so much?”

“Because of the suppressants. You’ve been on them for so long that your body isn’t sure how to react to a heat. They’re only meant to be used for a short time to help you regulate your hormones into a normal cycle.”

“And because I was on them none stop when I presented…”

“You’re body didn’t have a chance to regulate its cycles.” Slade pressed his nose into the back of his mate’s neck. “It shouldn’t hurt as much after this time. You're body is still expelling the chemicals so once it’s all out you should have normal heats.”

Oliver turned his head so he could look up at his mate. “But you don’t know that for sure, do you?”

Slade frowned. “No, but once we’re off this island I’m taking you to a doctor.” He saw the look on Oliver’s face. “We’ll get out of here. One day soon we will and we’ll go wherever you want.”

“Even...even if I want to go back to Star and follow my father’s wishes?”

Slade wasn’t the biggest fan of Robert Queen and he didn’t hide that from Oliver. “Even if you want to go back to Star.”

Oliver closed his eyes and slumped against Slade’s chest. “I don’t know what I want to do.”

Slade leaned forward and kissed Oliver’s temple again. “Sleep for now. We’ll worry about the rest later.”


End file.
